terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC Lore
Hello! Welcome to the page for lore for NPCs, vanilla or fan. This page is part of a Lore Series which also includes: *Boss Lore *Item Lore If you require either of those, go to them. Otherwise, feel free to add your own ideas to this, and to add lore for your own NPCs! For your sake, the ways to get the NPCs is also listed. Vanilla NPC Lore The Guide The Guide is and has been a close friend to the Champion, who met soon before the Champion started the failed 5-Year Rebellion, and was the head advisor for the rebellion. When the rebellion failed, however, the Guide was able to escape punishment. Or was he? He has a lot more secrets than you may think, thanks to underworld magic and the will of two godly lords... The Dryad The Dyrad is the lead Jungle Nymph, tasked with keeping balance in the world. However, when Moon Lord and Earth Lord arrived, she knew that they seeked a lack of balance for their own goals. And she was proven right when even after the Spirits were sealed away, the world still was in chaos. She may side with anyone powerful enough to oppose Moon Lord, and the perfect way to show power would be to slay a powerful being... The Goblin Tinkerer The Goblin Tinkerer was once just an average Goblin, who seeked to advance his society. But then, when the Moon Lord, during the 5-Year Rebellion led by the Champion, convinced the Goblins to war for him, the Goblin Tinkerer, disagreeing with his usually peaceful and magical people, fled. He joined the 5-Year Rebellion, but when the 5-Year Rebellion failed, the Moon Lord sent the Goblin Tinkerer back to the Goblins, who punished him by cutting off his pointed ears, a standard punishment in Goblin Society. Now, the Goblins are back to peace, but as they see the Champion gaining more power, the Goblins grew more afraid, and the Goblin Tinkerer was forced to help the Goblins to navigate to the mainland which the Champion fought on. However, once the Goblins arrived, the Goblin Tinkerer was tied up and thrown into a cave, to be eaten up. If the Champion finds the Goblin Tinkerer, there may be a new recruit. The Mechanic The Mechanic was a prestigous mechanical engineer, capable of creating great things, including helping with the development of items like the Clentaminator, and robotic upgrades for people who seeked to further themselves, leading to a few Cyborgs. However, when the Moon Lord was planning on creating his mechanical beasts, he captured the Mechanic and forced her to work alongside the Hobbyist to build the most fearsome manchines Terraria has seen. When the Mechanic attempted to escape during the 5-Year Rebellion, she was captured and thrown to the Lunatic Cultists at the Dungeon to deal with. This led to her being thrown into the Dungeon some time later. If she is found alive down there, she may be of use... Fan-Made NPC Lore Hobbyist A young woman skilled in tinkering and inventing and with a good heart. Not everything about her is happy and good however. Hiding a dark past involving a cruel family and constantly being on the run, she masks it all with a smile. She once used her tinkering skills to help with the construction of mechanical beasts, The Destroyer, Skeletron Prime, and The Twins. However she was fooled into doing it, and when the beast's AIs went rouge she had disappeared, blaming it all on herself. But now, as the Moon Lord is unleashing these beasts onto you, the Hobbyist steps in, hoping to make up for what she helped to create. Pacifist A little sister to the Hobbyist, the Pacifist prefers to try and befriend others instead of fighting. When her older sister was fooled into helping construct three mechanical beasts, the Pacifist was chased away while her sister wasn't looking. She ended up in the underground jungle, where she accidentally angered Plantera and got tied up in vines. Now she is stuck there, waiting for a warrior like you to come save her before Plantera decides to do something else to her. Loon A young woman who was suffering from a sickness which made her crazy, she had then had met a man who could create weapons and together they went on a adventure, he was then killed and was sighted by a necromancer, she got lost and was caught by zombies, and at that point she thought she was dead but she waited for a warriror while using her last weapon tinkered by the man who she had been with. Waiting for a wtrong hero as she uses all her energy. Demon Hunter A young man who started hunting down demons in the Underworld after he was pushed down a shaft leading down to the lava filled place by a cruel man. He was The Necra/Dark Mage's twin brother. On one of his demon hunting sprees, a demon managed to knock him out by hitting him in the back of the head while he was looking in one of the many buildings made of obsidian. Maybe the champion will find him before something more fatal happens to him. Dark Mage The Dark Mage was once a young girl living peacefully with her twin brother, until disaster struck and killed her. Later one she was revived by two evil forces and became known as The Necra. The amount of power given to her by the two forces drove her insane with power, and she became thirsty for more. But once the champion defeated her, this thirst for power was drained from her, and she became a friendly woman. However, she still has the power from the two forces, and if someone were to summon her once again... NPC Requirements * Guide - No requirements, created upon world generation. * Dryad - Any boss has been defeated. * Goblin Tinkerer - Has defeated the Goblin Invasion and has found Goblin Tinkerer in the cavern. * Mechanic - Is found tied up with rope within the Dungeon. * Hobbyist - Hard mode is activated, 400 health, and Dryad is moved in * Pacifist - Plantera is defeated, found and unbound in underground jungle similar to the mechanic, stylist, etc. * Loon - Complete This. * Demon Hunter - Found in a random obsidian building in the Underworld, a bit like the Angler in the way that he can be found without any requirements being fulfilled * Dark Mage - Appears randomly after The Necra is defeated